


Sex on the Couch

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Peach threatened me if I didn't write something to make her happy - here it is.





	Sex on the Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

*** *** ***

Lex entered the dark penthouse, tossing his keys and wallet on the narrow table just inside the door. Picking up the mail, he walked into the living room.

 

Clark was sprawled across the couch, shirtless and lying on his stomach in an awkward tangle of legs and feet and arms that only a teenaged boy could have managed. Lex watched him for a moment, drinking in the sight. 

 

Leaning over the back of the couch, he whispered into Clark's ear. "Why aren't we fucking like nymphos all night?"

 

Clark spread out into a lazy stretch, turning toward Lex's voice. He managed to get one eye open.

 

"Cause I'm a morning person," he smiled, lips sleep-puffy, his hair creased where it had been wedged against his arm.

 

Crawling over the back of the couch, Lex slipped into the small space between Clark and the cushions, spooning into the familiar body. He lay his face against Clark's neck, lips brushing the skin just below his ear.

 

"Why aren't you madly in love with me, fucking me all night and making me come for the rest of my life?"

 

Clark offered his best, goofiest smile.

 

"I am," he mumbled.

 

Lex bit softly into the back of Clark's neck, into the tender skin where it slopes at the shoulder. Clark moaned, shifting his body for more contact with Lex. Lex slid his hand into the waistband of the Metropolis University sweatpants and found the heavy cock, already hard and waiting for him. He wet his fingers with Clark's pre-cum, stroking the foreskin and head, slicking them. Pushing the sweatpants past Clark's hips, he slid his fingers across Clark's hole, rubbing pre-cum into it as well. 

 

Hurriedly pushing his own pants out of the way, Lex grabbed his cock, hard and dying to be shoved into Clark's ass. He spread his own pre-cum around the tip. It wasn't much in the way of lubrication, but Clark, his Clark, could take it. 

 

Clark arched back against him, hips pushing impatiently at him. "Now, Lex, please, I want you inside me."

 

Never having been able to refuse Clark anything, Lex guided his cock to Clark's ass and spread his beautiful ass cheeks out of the way. Clark leaned forward, positioning himself so he was open and waiting for Lex.

 

Lex didn't disappoint him. He pressed his cock against the ring of muscle, pressing slowly and steadily until Clark's ass absorbed him. He pushed further, thrusting himself into his lover in one long glide. Clark raised himself off the sofa, impaling himself on Lex's cock. Lex pulled back and slammed into Clark this time, anchoring his hands on Clark's hips. Clark clenched around Lex's cock, his muscles grabbing at him, holding him, tightening the entry into his body.

 

"Clark," Lex gasped in protest.

 

"Come for me, Lex. Come inside me. Come for me all hot and wet, I want to feel your cum inside me. Come in me, Lex!"

 

The pressure exploded inside of him, starting in Lex's stomach and spreading warm and electric through his body. He thrust a last time against Clark's ass, his balls slapping into Clark's flesh.

 

He relaxed across Clark's broad back, his cock softening inside of Clark, sated and far too contented to move. He pressed his face into the warm skin that stretched over hard muscle. After a moment, he shifted, meaning to pull himself from Clark's body.

 

"No," Clark stilled him, gripping his hand and pulling it beneath their bodies, trapping it palm up against his chest. "Stay. Right where you are. Stay inside me."

 

And Lex, who never could deny Clark anything he wanted, settled back onto Clark's back, drifting easily into a quiet, sated sleep.


End file.
